What is real?
by blushingyellow
Summary: It was just a normal day with The Doctor or was it? Now Clara is stuck in a hospital with everyone calling her Elizabeth and telling her The Doctor isn't real. What does she do? Who can she trust. (Sorry I suck at summarizes)


**Hello :) I know the tag says Amy, Rory, Dona, River Song, Martha, and Rose but this Chapter is an introduction with just Clara and The Doctor. Please review and tell me what you think. :)**

"Time to run Clara!" The Doctor screamed mere moments after running head first into the dark haired girl. A new pain in her head joined the pain inn her palm, from the place the stupid glass floor had cut her a few minuets ago. She was twirled in a jerking manner, as The Doctor gripped her uninjured hand and pulled her through the metal pipe ways this spaceship had for corridors. They were narrow and a tight fit for Clara who was a self proclaimed shorty. The Doctor was having a hard time navigating the pipes without hitting his head, or other appendages, on the bracing that was coming loose from their screws.

"What about the lost Travelers?" She asked keeping her gazed fixed on his loafers to avoid tripping on his stupid loafers, that often got in her way when they ran like this. You wouldn't think it would happen often, but when The Doctor they were always running. A loud thwunk of metal and bone shot her attention back upwards where it should be. The Doctor held his head and phased their forward momentum by a nanosecond. Things like that never stopped him for long.

"Ow," his hand tighten around hers and continued on his steady pace back towards the high ceilinged place the TARDIS had been left. "There are no lost Travelers Clara." He stated plainly, as if it was obvious. She hated when he did that, it made her feel ever so thick headed. How could it be possible that there were no travelers. The TARDIS had displayed their cry for help so clearly. The panicked look on that women's face as the message played had to be real.

"No travelers?" She questioned uncertain, she trusted The Doctor inexplicably but she wasn't entirely sure he had any idea what he was doing. He was a mad man with a bright blue song box. A loud bang sounded from behind them as something exploded. The heat of the explosion licking at the back of Clara's neck. It burned her skin 100 times worse then any sunburn she had experience.

"It was a trap." He grunted, the TARDIS coming back into view. Clara never thought she would be so happy to see that thing. That feeling didn't last more then a few seconds as The Doctor yanked on her arm. She was soon in front of him, being pushed towards the TARDIS. The doors didn't open like Clara had expected and again, she smashed her head right into the blue colored wood. The space ship began to spin around her and then she found herself settled back into the arms of The Doctor. His massive hair falling into his eyes as he looked down at her. His eyes worried.

"I told you she doesn't like me." She joked, a playful smirked crossing her lips and reaching all the way up to her eyes. She was blinking twice as much as normal trying to get the bright colorful dots out of her vision. Those bright lights didn't prohibit her from seeing that super serious look cross the aliens face as he swept and arm under her legs. He pulled her up against his hard chest abruptly. It was strangely hard, she expected him to be more squishy. The hardness of his chest put inn the back of her mind she wrapped her arms around his neck feeling safer being able to control some of what was happening. He snapped his fingers quickly and the dreadful TARDIS opened its doors. Allowing them entrance inside. "I can walk you know." She said as the doors slammed shut behind them. With a slight shake of his head he eased her to her feet. Her hands lingering around his neck a moment longer then was needed. She switched her grip to the bars in front of the console as The Doctor began fiddling with buttons, levers, and doodads on the other side. Then large glowing tube thing separating them. She held on tightly as the TARDIS sprung to life. The loud noises of the engine working didn't really register with her anymore, not after all this time. The jerking though, she'd never get use to it.

She positioned around the bar trying to get a look at him but he had lurched himself away from the center console and towards the other controls. His back to her.

"You said it was a trap?" She echoed his words back at him, trying her best to keep herself understanding what was going and to ignore the pain inn her palm that was spreading.

"Yes, dear Clara. It was a trap." He repeated not elaborating, just leaving Clara in the dark. He turned back towards then center console his hands working like lightning. Twisting and turning, pushing and prodding things. That giant smile on his face that was always there while he was working with this dreadfully obtuse machine. His eyes glanced upward and caught her big brown eyes staring at him just confused. He lifted his hand and pointed to a rusty red lever near Clara's left hand. "Pull that when I tell you too." He demanded moving to the mother side of the console so she couldn't see him. Only hear the whizzing of objects being spun and buttons being pushed. "Now!" He screamed Clara didn't hesitate, she used bother her hands to pull the begrudging lever down. The last jerk, a jerk Clara was almost certain She [The TARDIS] did on purpose, sent Clara flying back a few feet. She landed on her butt and did a little roll when everything went calm.

The Doctor looked all too pleased with himself as he stared at his precious TARDIS. No one would ever compare to this machine of his. It amazed Clara. She didn't expect him to help her to her feet, not when he was basking in post almost disaster glory. She picked herself up off the ground her hands brushing down over her skirt at the dirt she was sure was there. Not that she really looked the action was more programmed in at this point then actually needed. Her finger did however brush over a hole in her white blouse. Her gazed dropped to see this, all this crashing was hell on her clothes.

Her adrenaline spiked as she noted the veins in her hands grew darker, almost black against her skin and it was spreading. She turned her palm over, the gash from where she had cut it on the glass a silvery gray. Her veins however kept getting darker, spreading across her whole body. The hole in her black tights already have been covered by whatever was running through her blood.

"Doctor." She gasped, drawing his attention away from the stupid machine. He was in front of her in a matter of seconds, his fingers following the blackness as it spread. He twist her arms slightly watching it disappear underneath the sleeves of her blouse. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver. His hands leaving her skin, a soft buzzing echoing where he had touched. The bright green light of the Sonic Screwdriver startling her and he ran it over her. From head to toes several times before he cheeked it. He ran a hand through his massive amount of hair and that's when she knew he couldn't fix this, whatever it was.

"It's okay Doctor." She said intrepidly, her nerves calm. Panic wouldn't help the situation and she didn't want to be scared in front of him.

"It will be Clara. Don't you worry, I will find you again." He stated lifting his head upwards as a bright silver glow started in her palms and spread. Faster then the blackness in her veins had. "I won't be tricked." He screamed into the air and then turned his large chin back down to look Clara in the eyes. "You be sure to tell them that." He whispered taking her hands in his. The touch white hot and painful. Unlike the blackness his touch didn't buzz it burned. She tried her hardest not to scream. She opened her mouth to ask him what he meant. Who would she tell, when he crushed his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her. A blinding pain erupted deep inside her like she was being ripped apart at the seams...

* * *

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" Someone screamed at her, the console room fading away and them pale white walls of the therapy room taking its place. She closed her eyes tightly trying to keep the picture of that place and that man in her mind. She didn't want to forget this. The rough fabric of the uncomfortable couch underneath gave her a slight shock and the picture of all those wonderful places were gone. "Must we continue to go over this Elizabeth. I had thought you were getting better." The stern, feeling less voice echoed drowning out the voice of The Doctor. The brown haired girl sat up on the couch, swinging her legs over the side. Her hospital gown following and brushed up against her knees. The women sitting in a chair identical to the couch she was sitting on was positioned only feet from her. Close enough for her to lash out at the women for ruining her fantasy. She couldn't though, doctor Jefferson had enough on her plate. As was visible through her unfortunate looking features. A darkness to Jefferson's eyes that she chalked up to work related stress. The women sighed staring feeling into the girl she called Elizabeth's eyes. "You are not Clara, and 'the doctor' does not exist. You are here at Comstock Park Psychiatric Hospital. Its time you started believing that."


End file.
